Where I Belong
by fostersjacob
Summary: After a brief stint in juvie, Brandon Jacob ends up living with the Fosters. He struggles to escape the ghosts of his past but finds comfort in the Fosters' adopted daughter Callie. [My first Brallie story]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this is my first ever story that I actually went through with posting. My laptop is broken atm so I haven't had the chance to actually edit this as I typed it up on my phone so sorry for the layout and well any mistakes lol but anyways I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

She'd never met anybody like him before. He reminds her of her old self, the girl she used to be before she lived with the Fosters. The girl that sometimes resurfaces at night when the thoughts in her mind become too much. His name was Brandon. Brandon Jacob. This time last week he was in juvie and today he's sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner with her family. When he arrived at their house yesterday she wasn't quite sure what to think of him. She remembers how scared he looked despite the tough persona he had going on. It reminded her of when she first met the Fosters, she was a tough cookie but still she was scared.

"So, Brandon. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Lena asked.

The words that he heard had scared him, what if he didn't say the right things or if he said too much but nonetheless this family had been nothing but welcoming and he felt as if this was the least he could do. "Erm, I don't really know what to say I..err.. I'm from New York."

Lena smiled encouragingly at him with hopes of reassuring him, "Lovely city."

Brandon smiled, "It is, I miss it sometimes."

"So how'd you end up in San Diego?" Marianna questioned him.

He froze, he's pretty sure that Stef and Lena have read his file by now so they'd know but these kids wouldn't know. "Brandon?" Stef prompted him, the concern in her voice clear.

He looks down at his plate sheepishly, "I kinda ran away." When he looks up he sees shock amongst all the faces at the table and then immediately he feels a sense of relief, nobody has read his file yet.

"Why?" Stef asked him. Brandon looked at Lena, hoping she'd move the conversation along but no words left her mouth.

"I lost everything that mattered and so I ran." His voice held no emotion but his eyes betrayed him.

"What happened?" A voice beside him asked, he turned to face her, surprised she'd said anything.

"Callie." Stef hissed.

"I'm sorry Brandon, I don't mean to pry." Brandon laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever to him he laughed.

"It's okay, Cal." He reassured her.

Jesus, Jude and Marianna excused themselves. They were all in a rush to get upstairs and continue whatever it is they were all doing before dinner. The only ones left sitting at the table were Brandon, Callie, Lena and Stef. "We'll get dessert ready, if you guys wanna wait in the living room." Brandon and Callie nodded in unison and left the kitchen together  
After minutes passed, the silence was too much. "Do you wanna know why I ran?" Brandon spoke softly.  
Callie found herself saying yes instantly. She found herself intrigued by him and wanted to know more about him. He was unsure why he had even asked her, she was basically a stranger but he found himself wanting to talk to her, he felt as if she was somebody worth talking to. They barely knew each other but they felt comfortable with one another. So, when he saw the opportunity to open up to somebody he took it and he's thankful that it's Callie he gets to talk to.

Brandon turned so he was facing her and took a deep breath before speaking. "My mom took off, she just up and left one day and left me behind. There wasn't much money left behind so I did what I had to do to get by, I done things I'm not proud of. I don't regret it though. I needed to take care of myself. One day, I went to meet my girlfriend... You see she knew I was gonna leave the city and she told me she wanted to come with me and then she just broke down and kept telling me she was sorry. I was confused, ya know? She'd be nothing but good to me, loving me when I couldn't love myself, hiding me in her room when I would sneak out of my house when my mom had been drinking, then she pulled away from me and stopped sobbing. She told me she cheated on me and then we fought for hours and we were done, then I went home," Brandon paused for a few seconds before continuing to open up to Callie, "I took out the suitcase from under my bed, it was already full because I'd packed the night before. I filled my backpack with a few photos and books and any snacks I could find left in the kitchen with a bunch of other stuff. I couldn't get the train. It was too expensive. So I ended up at the bus station, I had no clue where I was gonna go. The next bus to leave was headed to San Diego, see the money I used to buy the ticket was some I'd stolen from some guy in the city. When I got here, well San Diego, I didn't know where to go. I mean I'd never been here before. I asked the bus driver if he knew any motels nearby and luckily for me he was actually from here and he sent me on my way to a cheap motel. That was where I stayed for a week, when I ran out of money they kicked me out and then I ended up stealing food from a supermarket and they called the cops and bam, next thing I know I'm in juvie."

Callie let out a small gasp but Brandon continued.

"I was only in juvie for like a month, I told them all the things I'd done from the stolen wallet in New York to stealing from various stores to have stuff I could pawn for cash, to stealing food from supermarkets. I thought I'd have gotten longer than a month but I'd never done anything criminal before and I guess they took into consideration that my mom abandoned me and left me to fend for myself and the fact I didn't know my dad and then my social worker brought me here and that's pretty much the story." He hadn't expected to make her cry but here she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't cry, Callie."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before she responded. "I'm so sorry, sorry for crying and sorry for all you've been through."

Brandon smiled at her, "It's okay. I met you and your family so I got something to be thankful for, right?"  
Her heart ached for him, she didn't quite know what to say. She surprised not only him but herself when she hugged him.

"You're gonna be okay." She whispered.

"I know." He told her, truly believing the words he was saying.

Brandon and Callie were unaware that Lena and Stef had heard them. They'd come back in to check on them but when they heard them talking they didn't have the heart to interrupt them.

"Poor kid." Stef mumbled.

"He'll be okay." Lena assured her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you all so much for reading my story, I didn't expect reviews at all actually on my first chapter of my first posted fanfic EVER so thank you so very much to those of you who left them. I really appreciate it! Just thank you for reading this story, really.  
I haven't got my own laptop right now as it's still broken so I've been writing on my phone, not so fun ugh so sorry for any mistakes.** **Feel free to tweet me hudsonsberry or send me messages on my Tumblr fostersjacob . tumblr . com as I tend to post snippets and updates about when I'll be posting etc.****  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**\- fostersjacob**

* * *

Brandon slept the greatest he'd slept in a long time last night. For the first time in months he woke up and didn't dread the day ahead. In fact, he felt a sense of relief that he'd ended up here at the Fosters' house. He heard the door open and saw Lena, she waited for him to say something before entering.  
"Good morning, Lena."

She smiled and returned the words, "Good morning, Brandon." Lena walked into the guest room, where Brandon now stayed, making her way over to the window and drawing the curtains open.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Brandon asked, taking Lena by surprise.

Lena nodded and made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Of course you can." Brandon shuffled over so he was sitting next to Lena, "I just wanted to say thank you. I mean, I know I've only been here a couple days but I really like it here and I just wanted to say thank you."

Lena's heart melted at his words, she was so touched that he'd reached out to her just to say thank you, "You are more than welcome, Brandon."  
Brandon smiled at her. The silence between them was brief as Stef had called them both down for breakfast.

As he sat at the table with the rest of the Foster family he didn't feel out of place and for that he was thankful. Brandon was fully included in the breakfast table conversation which was something he wasn't used to but he could definitely grow to love. As soon as breakfast was over, Brandon began picking up plates and taking them over to the sink with the intention of washing them all. "You don't have to do that, love." Stef told him.

He grins sheepishly, "It's okay. It's the least I can do."

"Brandon, we appreciate it but it's okay. Go see what the other kids are doing today so you can tag along with one so you get out for a bit." Lena said.

"Okay, thanks Lena. Thanks Stef."

Brandon had quickly found out most of the other kids plans after leaving the kitchen. He spoke to Callie's little brother Jude and found out he was going round his friend Connor's house. Marianna was going somewhere with her boyfriend. Jesus was going to hang out with friends from school and Callie well she remained a mystery. He had been standing outside her room for the past ten minutes, unsure as to whether or not he should knock, then he just pushed all thoughts aside and knocked on her door. Callie opened her door within seconds with a big grin on her face. "Hey, Brandon!"

Brandon couldn't help the massive smile plastered across his face, "Hi, Callie."

Callie had some idea what he was doing here, she too remembers her first Saturday at this house, "Wanna hang out with me today? I'm meeting a couple of friends but you're more than welcome to tag along."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah that'd be great, I mean erm yeah if that's okay."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt to play it cool. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes and we'll leave okay?"

"Okay."

Brandon and Callie had been out for a few hours now, they'd been picked up by Callie's friend from the house and then Brandon quickly learned what today's agenda was. Clothes shopping. He's pretty sure Callie and her friends, Alison and Zoe, were expecting some sort of negative reaction from him or some moaning at the least but he didn't. In fact he was more than happy to be hanging out with them well more specifically Callie. Besides, he was used to spending a lot of time in malls back home with Marissa.

Being the gentleman that he was he insisted on carrying their bags around, "Least I can do, girls." He told them.

They all thanked him and as another hour passed they decided to call it a day. Well, as far as shopping was concerned anyways. On their way home he engaged in conversation with Callie and her friends. They talked mostly about music and tv shows and books, he surprised himself at the amount of input he was putting into the conversation. He was usually quiet reserved with strangers but this was different. They were Callie's friends and he hadn't known Callie long but he trusted her.

"So, you joining our party tonight?" Alison asked him as she pulled into the Fosters' driveway.

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unaware of what party she was referring to. Callie quickly picked up on his confusion and filled in the blanks for him. "She's just joking. It's just a sleepover. Moms are gonna be out of town for the night and everyone else is staying round a friends house. So, it's just gonna be us and you're more than welcome to hang out with us, Brandon."

He opened the car door and got out of the car before he replied, carrying the girls' shopping bags, "Awesome. I was gonna do a few things but they can wait."

Lena and Stef were hesitant about going out of town for the night. It wasn't that they didn't trust their daughter or Brandon, they were just weary of leaving him so soon after him coming into their home. They'd checked with Brandon and Callie to see if it was okay with them and they insisted they'll be fine and to to just go and enjoy themselves. After giving the speech about being home without any parental permission and leaving money for pizza, the moms left.

"It's gonna be a good night, girls... And Brandon."

Brandon excused himself pretty quickly after Lena and Stef left which to Callie's surprise saddened her a little bit. For some reason she was hoping he'd stick around and hang out. He regretted excusing himself the second he got into his room.

"Stupid, Brandon. Stupid." He muttered to himself.

Not wanting to go immediately back down out of fear of looking like an idiot, he took his phone off the bedside table, he hadn't turned it on since before juvie. Part of him feared what he'd see when he turned it on but mostly he was curious. He'd charged his phone last night but he put off turning it on, until now. The very second he turned it on it started vibrating like crazy. He had a hell of a lot of text messages and voicemails, he was unsure where to start.

Brandon decided to look at his texts first, the most recent text was from her. His Marissa, or at least she used to be his Marissa.  
_Hi, Brandon. I know you must hate me but please let me know where you are... That you're okay. M_  
He scrolled up through the message thread, reading each and every text she'd sent him over the past month. There were many apologies scattered across them and questions about his whereabouts, he doesn't know why but he finds himself writing a text to her.  
_Marissa, I don't really know what to say. I'm okay, I guess? I'm in California. Hope everything is okay back home. - B  
_ Within two minutes his phone buzzed and he knew it would be her, he just has a feeling.  
_Oh god, Brandon. I haven't heard from you in so long. I miss you so much. I need to see you. We need to talk, B. Please?_  
He couldn't believe what he'd read, she wanted to see him. It confused him. She cheated, she bailed on him, now she wants to see him. What gives?  
Brandon stared at his phone for a minute before replying._ California is a long way from New York, Marissa. Forget about it. We're done. You made sure of that. Remember?  
_ After sending the text he turned his phone to silent and put it in his pocket.

As if on cue, Callie showed up at his door. "We ordered pizza while you were gone. You like pepperoni, right?"

He walks over to her as he talks, "I love pepperoni."

She smiles at him, she can't help but smile, "Great. Come on down then, get some while it's still hot."

He rolled his eyes in a joking manner, smirking as he spoke. "Okay, Cals."

"Off we go then." She said.

Brandon chuckled, winking at her as he spoke. "Ladies first, Callie."

Something about the way he said her name made her stomach feel funny but in a good way, it was something she could definitely get used to feeling. Brandon felt something too. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but he knew it was something. Brandon was definitely loving live here already.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: It's been a while since I updated, my apologies. Life's been kinda hectic lately and I just kept putting off writing but I'm here now, finally posting a new chapter. So, I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. Thanks for reading this story, for following/faving and leaving reviews. I love you.**

* * *

As Brandon watched Callie and her friends talking as he made his way back from the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile. She just looked so genuinely happy and there was something about Callie being happy that made him happy. He'd had pizza with the girls and their night was going great but the thought of Marissa wanting to see him kept eating away at him. His phone in his pocket was tempting him. He couldn't help himself, he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

_4 new messages, 2 missed calls, 1 new voice mail._

Of course, they were all from Marissa. He deleted the messages without reading them. Tonight was the first night he'd had in a long time where he felt genuinely happy and he didn't want to ruin that. Brandon rejoined Callie in the living room where she was sat on the couch with Alison and Zoey. Callie smiled shyly at him as he sat across from her. He couldn't help but grin in response. He heard a click and instantly turned his attention to Alison, who'd just taken a picture of him.

"Hot." She joked.

"I'm sexy and I know it." He said, failing to keep a straight face.

"Don't get too big headed, new yorker." Zoey told him, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Brandon couldn't help but laugh. He was starting to think that himself, Alison and Zoey would quickly become good friends.

"I'll try my best." Brandon teased.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating and a song that he didn't know was playing, it was her phone, Callie's phone.  
"Ugh, not now!" Callie groaned.

Brandon's face was the picture of confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Ex-boyfriend drama." Alison informs him.

"Oh." He mumbled.

Callie answered the phone hesitantly, "Hello?"

Brandon looked at her, not once taking his eyes off of her.

"We're not getting back together." She snaps.

Seeing Callie being so distressed stirs something in him, not a feeling he can put a name to but something that definitely didn't agree with him. He opens his mouth without thinking, he's sure it'll come back to bite him in the ass though. "Baby, come back to bed. I need more of you!" Brandon says loudly, loud enough for the guy talking to Callie on the phone to hear.

Callie's eyes widen in shock but it doesn't show in her voice, "I've got a guy to take care of, bye Drew."

He half expects her to hit him or shout or something but her reaction is one that takes him and her friends by surprise. She's walked over to him, leaning over so she's close to his ear. "Thanks, stud." She whispers softly.

Brandon shudders and quickly coughs in an attempt to cover it up. "A-Anytime." He stutters.

Callie and her friends laughed, not maliciously but they couldn't help themselves once they saw the look on Brandon's face when Callie had walked away and rejoined her friends on the couch.

"So.. Movie time?" Callie asked.

"Not yet, things are just getting interesting." Zoey answered quickly, glancing at Brandon as she done so.

Brandon feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and sighs, already knowing it would be Marissa. The girls look at him with concern as he takes his phone out of his pocket, staring at it, unsure whether or not to answer. He declines the call and looks back up at Callie and her friends.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, the concern in her voice clear.

He smirks, "Ex-girlfriend drama."

Alison looks over at Brandon, "Do tell?"

Brandon pauses for a second, quickly glancing at Callie who smiled reassuringly at him. She already knew about Marissa because he'd told her the story before. "Okay, so Marissa is my ex-girlfriend. She was my best friend for quite a long time before we even dated, she protected me and I protected her. It was perfect. At least as perfect as it could be in high school, ya know? Things at home were shit, I planned on leaving and she found out, wanted to come with me and everything. Then the day before we were meant to leave she tells me she cheated on me, I got the usual cliche lines like 'it didn't mean anything, i love you' but nothing made it okay. I was heartbroken sure but I was angry too, angry at myself, angry at her, angry at whatever dick she cheated on me with and I bolted and now here I am."

"So, now she keeps calling you?" Zoey asked, genuinely curious.

He nods, "Calls, texts, the lot. Told me that she needs to see me and shit, then she goes and says that she's in California too and wants to know where exactly I am so she can meet me. It's important apparently but I don't know, why should I even bother? Like, she cheated and didn't give me a second thought when she done so."

The girls nod in understanding. There's a brief silence before anyone of them speaks again, Brandon is surprised when it's Callie that breaks the silence.  
"Are you gonna see her?" She asks quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Brandon frowns, he's unsure of what to say because if he was being honest he still didn't know what to do. "I don't know, I really don't know."

"Maybe you should," Alison says, "Get some closure or something?"

"Yeah." Zoey agrees. "You can finally let that part of your life go and move on. Find a girl that can love you the way you deserve."

Brandon turns to Callie, waiting for her to offer up her opinion, as if it's the only one he really needs to hear. "Cal?" He says softly, trying to prompt her into giving him a solution.

Callie quickly looked up him, looking him straight in the eyes as she spoke, "She hurt you but she loved you too, you should see what she wants. At least then the constant texts and calls will stop. Get some closure."

He flashes an adorable half smile at her, "Now it is definitely movie time! Grease, anyone?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days flew by. When he'd woken up on Sunday morning Stef and Lena were already home as were Jesus, Jude and Mariana. Callie and her two friends were out and so he spent most of Sunday with Stef, Lena and Jude.

On Monday he'd seen Callie briefly before breakfast but then didn't see her again until dinner. She'd gone out for the day with Mariana and so he spent time getting to know Jesus, they mostly played video games and talked sports. Their conversation about Basketball lead to Jesus inviting him to shoot hoops with some of his friends at a basketball court near the house tomorrow afternoon.

He approached Callie upstairs after dinner, he didn't know why but he'd missed her all day, he kinda wished he got the chance to tag along with her and Mariana. Brandon stood behind her, tapping her on the shoulder as she was sitting at her desk with headphones on, he couldn't make out what the song was though he had no doubt it'd be something great.

"Oh hey, Brandon! I didn't hear you come in. Sorry."

Brandon chuckled as he sat on the end of the bed, "Hey. It's fine. Just wanted to come say hey and stuff."

"Hey and stuff?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Okay then..."

"Are you erm, are you gonna be at the basketball court tomorrow afternoon?" Brandon asked.

Callie paused for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, "Maybe. Why?"

He shut his eyes for a second and quickly opened them before he looked too weird, "I erm I- Jesus invited me to some game with his friends and I said I'd go and I guess I was just wondering like if you'd be there, if you could kinda come?"

She smiled, she could tell that he was nervous, she could see it in his facial expression and hear it in the way he spoke. "Maybe I'll make an appearance then, if you're gonna be there."

"Okay." Brandon quickly said, unable to think of anything else to say in response.

"Okay?"

"Okay." He repeated, breaking into laughter as soon as the word left his mouth. Callie joined him in his laughter and he'd never heard such a beautiful sound other than her voice whenever she spoke to him.

He replayed that conversation over in his head a couple of times later that night as he laid in bed, knowing Callie was only down the hallway in her bedroom. His phone buzzed and he quickly grabbed it. 1 new text message.

_B, please reply. Really need to talk to u. I miss u. - M x_

Brandon sighed, he missed her in his own way. He missed the friendship they had before they started dating, he missed the relationship they had before she fucked it up and he loves her, he does. He just doesn't know if he's still in love with her but he owes her. Without her, he would have gone off the rails a long time ago and in a way he wants to make up with her, to forgive her, to have her in his life but now he doesn't think he wants her as a girlfriend but he sure as hell misses his best friend.

_'Rissa, I miss u too. If u still wanna meet me, then fine. Where in Cali r u? I'm in San Diego with foster fam, will check with them if it's ok to have u come round soon or for me to come to u? - B _

Brandon waited anxiously for her reply, he didn't have to wait long. Within three minutes she had replied.

_I have a family friend in SD, in LA with mom and dad atm but heading to SD next week. Let me know when u r free x _

He quickly typed a reply, it would be his last text to her tonight. _Okay. Night, Marissa :)_

When Brandon had accepted the invitation he hadn't any idea how many people were actually going to this so called friendly game but any doubts he had about actually going were squashed when he heard that Callie was going to come along. So, that's why he's standing in some basketball court right now surrounded by enough people to create at least two basketball teams, not including those actually playing.

"It'll be fine, dude." Jesus assured him.

Brandon just nodded, "Sure. I know. We'll kick ass."

As he stood on the court he glanced over at Callie who was standing with Alison whom he'd met a few days ago.

"Good luck!" Callie shouted which prompted a guy on the opposing team to look over at her and then quickly glance over at Brandon.

Twenty minutes into the game and Jesus' team were winning but Brandon's focus had shifted to Callie as he saw a guy around their age approach her, from her body language he knew this must've been the ex boyfriend he'd heard about a few nights ago. As their heated conversion turned into this guy just shouting in Callie's face the game came to a halt, everyone paying attention to the altercation on the sidelines.

Jesus had his fists clenched tightly, an anger stirring in him at the thought of someone causing his sister such distress. As he was about to run over there and give that guy a piece of his mind he was stopped in his tracks when Brandon held his arm out holding him back, "I'll sort it." He insisted.

Brandon quickly walked over to where Callie was standing.

"Let go of me now!" She snapped, trying to free her arm out of Dean's grip.

Seeing the scene unfold before him caused something to snap in Brandon, he was feeling so much hatred towards this guy he'd never met before because he had his hands on Callie.

Dean didn't loosen his grip on Callie's arm until he felt a tap on his shoulder and Callie took the opportunity to quickly back away from him.

"I'm in the middle of something, dick." Dean grunted.

Brandon smirked, "Me too." And the second the words left his mouth his fist came flying towards Dean's face and it was a good hard hit.

Dean raised his hand intent on hitting back but all this did was make Brandon laugh, "Listen up, dick, I wouldn't if I were you. If you know what's good for you you'll stay the fuck away from Callie, got it?"

All Dean did was nod, he wasn't about to get in a full on brawl when he wasn't sure if he'd come out on top, especially not in front of a bunch of his friends and ex-girlfriend. As Dean left many of his friends followed quickly behind him which left just Brandon, Callie, Alison, Jesus and a couple of other guys that Brandon didn't really know. Brandon immediately turned his attention to Callie, looking at her the red marks on her arm caused by Dean's tight grip, "Are you okay?" He asks with urgency.

Callie avoids his gaze as she answers him, "Yeah."

He let's out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he sees her look up at him and smile. "Good."

"You didn't have to do that so thank you, Brandon. Thank you."

Brandon smiles, an adorable heartwarming smile that could make most girls go weak at the knee, "Thank you."

She frowns, confusion etched across her face. "Why are you thanking me?" Callie asks.

"I thanked you for thanking me."

Callie laughs, as does Brandon but he stops when he sees Jesus approaching them.

"Are you okay?" Jesus asks his sister, speaking so fast he barely knows himself if he said the words he'd intended to.

"I'm fine." She assures him, opening her arms as he came to her for a hug.

"Good, you should head home. Take Brandon... just in case. I'm gonna shoot hoops for a little while ok?"

"Okay, Jesus. See you at dinner." Callie tells her brother, knowing better than to insist on going home alone after what had just happened.

Jesus said a quick goodbye to Brandon and waved them off as they left the basketball court with Alison in tow. When they had gotten onto the road around the corner from home, Callie's phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw it was Stef, "Hey Mom."

Callie's smile quickly faded, she mumbled a bye to her mom before turning to Brandon. "Dean's mom called my mom and well she's not exactly happy."

Brandon groaned, this is exactly what he didn't need. He was trying to keep out of trouble not land himself in it with the family that had taken him under their wing fresh out of juvie. "Fuck."

"I'm so sorry, Brandon. This is my fault."

Brandon fiercely shook his head, "Don't apologize, none of this is your fault. It's that asshole ex boyfriend of yours' fault and well my fist."

"But still-"

"No, Callie. It's okay. I hit the guy, I probably shouldn't have but he was talking to you like shit and he wouldn't let go of your arm and well he deserved it. Don't be sorry, I'm sorry... sorry that I didn't hit him harder, sorry that I didn't beat the shit out of him like he deserves."

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been a bit busy and then when I did get some spare time to write I just couldn't put down what I wanted to so I kept putting it off. Anyways, The Fosters' hiatus is over and I'm so excited! Oh how I've missed it, season two is gonna be great :) It's PLL day and I can't wait! Agh, I really do seem to have a thing for ABC Family shows haha. Hope those of you who watch PLL enjoy it tonight, I certainly will.**

**As always, thanks for taking time to read my story and for leaving your reviews and sending me messages, it means a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey guys! Long time, no update. My apologies! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please do let me know what you think/what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters :)

\- fostersjacob

* * *

He'd expected shit to hit the fan when he got back and spoke to Stef about what had happened with Drew at the Basketball Court and he was surprised that she was so calm and collected when she spoke to him. It probably helped a lot that Callie was there with him, Stef could see the red marks on Callie's arm caused by Dean and immediately put it together. Stef actually took him by surprise and had hugged him in thanks.

"Thank you for looking out for her, Brandon." Stef tells him.

Brandon shrugs, "It was nothing." But the smile on Stef's face tells him that it wasn't nothing, at least not to her. He kinda feels warm inside, he feels wanted and he hasn't had that feeling for a long time. It feels good.

He's been thinking about it for the past hour, he's been sitting alone in the guest room just thinking. It's been a long time since he's been hugged by someone, even longer since he's been shown affection from a mother figure. He's disrupted from his thoughts when he hears the door open, he sees Callie. She  
waves awkwardly, "Hey."

"Hey."She walks in, shutting the door behind her. Callie sits next to him on his bed. "You okay?" She asks.

He nods, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Callie smiles in reassurance. "I'm great."

Brandon smiles. He's relieved to know she's alright. "I'm glad."

A silence fills the air, it's not awkward in the slightest though, it's comfortable. They're so comfortable with one another now that it isn't weird at all. "Don't go back to him, okay? You deserve so much better than someone like that."

Callie can't help the big grin on her face or the fluttering in her chest, "I won't. I promise."

Brandon reaches out a little to grab her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, he does it so quickly but he doesn't let go of her hand, he doesn't want to. He can feel that there's something between them and so can she.

"Brandon." She whispers.

"Yeah?" He asks, his voice just as quiet as hers.

"Can you just kiss me now?"

He smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

This is the moment he feels like he's been waiting for the whole time he's known her, just one week, but there's been something drawing him to her from the moment they met. He leans in and kisses her, it's intense and hot and passionate, he can feel her smiling against him and it makes him so ridiculously happy. They've gone from sitting on the bed to laying on it, still not breaking their kiss, minutes pass by and they finally break apart, the both of them panting but smiling like a pair of idiots.

"Wow." He blurts out, breaking the silence.

Callie giggles and Brandon swears he can see a blush forming on her cheeks. "Wow is right." She tells him.

"I like you." He tells her without giving it a second thought.

She does a double take, it's the last thing she expected to hear him say but she is definitely ecstatic to know that he is totally into her. "I like you too, Brandon."

Callie has never been more glad that she's locked a door than she is that she locked Brandon's door when she closed it behind her just ten minutes ago.

Brandon pushes some hair behind her ear, out of the way of her eye, smiling as he does so. "You're so beautiful, Callie. So so beautiful."

She can literally feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering when she hears him say those words, he's the first guy besides someone in her family to have ever called her beautiful. Any guy she's ever dated has only ever called her hot. It only makes her like him more. She doesn't know what to say so she just kisses him, she's laying on top of him and so the very second she can feel that Brandon has got a little bit too excited downstairs she bursts into a fit of giggles evidently ending their kiss. Brandon quickly apologizes, looking a little embarrassed as he does it but she doesn't care. In fact, she liked it. She likes knowing that she can do that to him, that he's attracted to her, she really likes it.

"I could help you out." She suggests, a massive smirk on her face as she looks at him.

Brandon gulped, trying not to freak out. It's not that he didn't want that, god he wanted it bad, but he didn't wanna risk getting caught and he kinda wanted to like take her on a date before they got into any of that stuff. "Callie!" He exclaimed as he felt her hand unzipping his jeans, batting her hand away and quickly getting off the bed and standing up, zipping his jeans back up.

He could see the look of rejection on her face even though she was trying her best not to let it show but her lip was wavering and she was trying not to cry. She couldn't understand why she was so hurt, she's known him for a week and she likes him more than she knows she should but she can't stop herself from falling for him. "Don't you want me?" She croaks out, fully displaying her vulnerability.

"God, Callie, of course I want you. I want you more than I should." He tells her and she can see that he's being honest. "I wanna take you out, you know for dinner or something, if you want I mean you don't have to say yes it's jus-"

"Like a date?" She quickly asks, cutting him off from his rambling.

Brandon runs his hand through his hair, avoiding her gaze, "Yeah. A date."

"Oh my god."

"Is that a yes or?" He asks hesitantly.

Callie is practically beaming now, smiling from ear to ear. "Of course it's a yes, idiot."

Brandon let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding until now, he certainly didn't notice his phone vibrating in his pocket, he'd find out soon enough though. In more ways than one.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Long time no update! My apologies. I did make this chapter the longest one so far though to try and make up for it. Brallie's first date, cute stuff! Lol. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Please do review and follow the story and all that good stuff, I really appreciate it! :)

-fostersjacob

* * *

The last week or so had flown by, this was now Brandon's third Saturday with the Fosters. This week had been a great week for him because not only was he secretly seeing Callie now but he was getting along awfully well with Callie's little brother Jude and spending quite a bit of his time with him. Whenever Callie would go out, she'd tell her moms that she was bringing Brandon so he could make some more friends but they'd usually end up making out in her car somewhere or hanging out at the park or at one of Callie's friends' houses. Now, today was the day Brandon and Callie had both been waiting for this whole week, Saturday, the day of their first date.

Brandon had been anxious about it all week, he didn't really have any money now, he's started getting a small weekly allowance from Stef and Lena but he feels uncomfortable accepting it. He wants to earn it. So, he opted for a picnic... well sorta. It was all he could really think of but it'll have to do. He'd always had a knack for making an amazing chicken sandwich and so the first thing he did this morning whilst everyone else was still asleep was make a couple of sandwiches, he packed two bottles of coke, a box of cookies and potato chips. He'd put everything into his rucksack and waited anxiously for Callie to come down the stairs so they could leave. Stef and Lena already knew they were going out early today and were warned Brandon and Callie wouldn't be around for breakfast today.

At around 8 am he saw Callie walk into the kitchen, all dressed and ready to go. He gave a her a good morning kiss and then watched as she ate the toast he'd left out for her. He'd already eaten breakfast before Callie came down. As soon as Callie had finished they both grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Brandon hadn't been this nervous about a date ever in his life, not with Marissa and not with anyone before her. There's just something about Callie that has a certain effect on him and he's dying to find out what it is and why. Brandon doesn't know the area very well so it takes them a little longer than necessary to reach their destination. He wanted to take her somewhere different for a first date, he came out here the other day whilst Callie was out with some of her friends after he found the place online. Little did he know, Callie has been here before but he'd find out soon enough.

Callie recognizes the place instantly. She knows this is merely just a coincidence as there is no way for Brandon to have known about her special connection to this place. To anybody else this is just a beautiful park with an even more beautiful lake but to Callie it's more. This place holds a lot of good memories for her and she's overwhelmed, she hasn't been here since... well, since her mom died. Although there's been many times when she has wanted to come here but she just never went through with it. Brandon senses that something might be wrong and so he squeezes her hand gently which break her out of her little trance, she smiles at him, thanks him for bringing her here. He smiles back at her as they walk hand in hand closer to the lake when Callie speaks again, "I love this place."

Brandon grins. "Yeah? I'm glad. I found out about it online and I had to come check it out first the other day and it just seemed so, well, you. It's not extravagant and glamorous but natural and unique.. beautiful. Simply beautiful."

A slight blush forms on Callie's cheeks, she's still not used to hearing a boy say such sweet things to her. Brandon chuckles to himself, "You're really cute when you blush."

"Shut up." She laughs, a massive smile on her face.

"You're beautiful, Callie. You haven't been told enough times but then again no amount of times would ever really be enough... I'm gonna try though." He smiles at her, gazing into her eyes as if they're a path that's going to lead him someplace safe, somewhere he can call home.

Callie opens her mouth to say something in response but doesn't get the chance to speak, Brandon's mouth is on hers, he's kissing her and she's kissing him back and all seems right in their world. Here they don't have to hide, they have freedom, they're safe, they can get lost in one another without fear of being caught and it's perfect. Being together like this is perfect. When Brandon pulls away finally, Callie pouts which makes Brandon laugh. "We've got all the time in the world for that, baby. Don't you worry about that."

She takes his hand and smiles, "Whatever you say, B."

(*)

The past couple of hours flew by, it was 1pm now. They finally sat down on the grass close to the lake but not too close. Brandon opened his rucksack digging out the chicken sandwiches, handing one to Callie. "Thank you."

Brandon grins. "You're welcome."

She asks for a drink and he quickly gets her a bottle of coke from his bag. "Thanks, B."

He jokingly takes a bow, "You're welcome, m'lady."

Callie chuckles, "Dork."

Brandon nods, "For sure." He agrees. "But I'm your dork now." He adds.

"Aww!" She thinks to herself, at least she thought she said it to herself but the cheeky smirk on Brandon's face says otherwise. "What? It was cute!"

Brandon chuckles, "Oh, I know Cals."

"I love when you call me that." She admits.

He smirks, "You do?"

Callie nods, biting her lip as she does so which causes Brandon to lean over and kiss her. One kiss turns into two, then it quickly becomes a heated make out session which lasts for about fifteen minutes. Neither wanted to stop but if it carried on it would go too far and this was neither the time or place for that to happen.

There's a silence between them now, not awkward or uncomfortable in the slightest, Brandon's just holding her and she loves the way it feels, the way he makes her feel. It's Callie who breaks the silence. "I used to come here as a kid."

Brandon smiles, "Yeah?"

Callie smiles sadly, leaning her head on his chest as he holds her tighter as he fears she's going to start crying. "With my mom and Jude, before she... before the accident. She loved it here. We used to come on Saturday afternoon's and she'd bring a picnic, it's the best memory of my childhood. Whenever I'm sad I think of all the times we spent here and it instantly makes me feel better, you know? I never thought I'd be able to handle coming back without her but I can do it, I can, so thank you."

Brandon sits up and puts his arm around Callie, "Your mom sounds pretty amazing, you're a credit to her. We can come here again, next Saturday, if you want? We could bring Jude too!"

Callie nestled her head on his shoulder. This boy, this amazing boy whom she'd only known for three weeks was making her fall for him hard and fast and the scary thing was she didn't mind, she wasn't scared, she was embracing it. The wall she built up for most of her life seemed to just disappear whenever he was around. "I'd love that." She says, her voice quiet and soft, thick with emotion.

"Good, next Saturday afternoon. It's a date... sorta." Brandon chuckles, then they both go silent, just enjoying the alone time they had together.

Their peaceful silence is interrupted by a phone ringing, Brandon's phone. He answers it without checking the caller id. "Hello?"

There's a silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?" Brandon repeats.

"Brandon, it's me."

Brandon gulps, "Marissa, hey."

He doesn't miss the look on Callie's face, her smile now long gone. Brandon squeezes her hand gently, trying not to mess things up on their first date.

"It's so good to hear your voice, B."

"Yeah, you too." He says, trying to hurry the conversation along. "Look, Marissa I'm really busy right now so..."

He hears her cough and he can even sense her awkwardness through the phone, "Right, yeah, of course erm so I'm in San Diego like right now."

Brandon pauses for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Oh."

Marissa laughs, "What I'm trying to say is I need to see you."

"I know. When?"

"Tonight?" Marissa suggests.

Brandon looks at Callie, the look on her face unreadable. He can't tell if she's pissed or upset or worried or jealous or anything, all he knows is he needs to this call real quick. "Yeah, okay. Tonight's good."

"Do you wanna meet somewhere or can I come round to your foster family's house?" She asks.

"I er I'll check with Stef and Lena if you can come over, it should be fine. I'll text you the address later."

"That's great Brandon, I guess I better go now then." Marissa says sadly, not really wanting to hang up but knowing Brandon was eager to get off the phone.

"Bye 'Rissa, see you tonight!" Brandon said with all the enthusiasm he could muster after noticing the sadness in her voice.

"Bye B, I love you." Then she quickly hangs up, she'd said those three words out of habit, it's not that she doesn't still mean them because she does, she just knew it wasn't the right time to say them.

(*)

After Brandon's call with Marissa had ended, Callie insisted they go back home. She said it was because it was so they could make it home in time to help for dinner but he knew otherwise. There was a weird tension in the air on the car ride home and it was suffocating him, he pulled over, tired of the silence he was getting from Callie.

"Talk to me!" He exclaims, looking over at her in the passenger seat.

"About what?"

Brandon rolls his eyes, "Why the sky is blue of course."

Callie sighs. "It's stupid, you'll laugh at me."

"If something is bothering my girlfriend I'd like to know about it, okay?" Then he realizes the choice of word he used, _girlfriend_, it's not something they've discussed yet. They've been dating this past week but neither of them had used labels yet. He's glad that's what he called her though when he sees the huge smile on her face, something he'd missed seeing for the past half hour or so.

"Girlfriend?" She asks, a massive grin on her face.

Brandon nods, "My girlfriend. That is if you want to be my girlfriend I mean like-"

She carefully leans over and kisses him, "Hey boyfriend." Callie whispers.

Brandon smiles as Callie pulls away, "I'll be the best boyfriend ever I promise." He says.

Callie feels a flutter in her chest, the way he's looking at her is overwhelming. She loves it. He loves looking at her, he looks at her as if she's the most enchanting thing in the world... to him she is. "About tonight, you don't have anything to worry about with Marissa and I, okay?"

She avoids his gaze, embarrassed for giving him the silent treatment earlier because of his phone call with her. "Okay."

"You're my girlfriend, not her. She's just an old friend to me now and tonight she'll know that too."

Callie lets out a sigh of relief and Brandon starts to drive again, they'll be home soon and he still needs to talk to Stef and Lena about Marissa coming over tonight. God knows what drama may happen tonight, he's hoping everything will be okay but with Marissa... things are a bit unpredictable.


End file.
